Misty Island
Normal Mode Reward : 1 Gold item: Salt Mine Shell, Red Stone Ring, + 2 Servant's Symbols Hard Mode ''' (Shard depends on which totem(s) u destroy) 75% chance to drop 1 shard / 25% chance to drop random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols '''Water: Lineup One(by Goodurden) :1.Berserker God/Nightgale//Blazing Gun/Other?,2.Pope/Sage, 3.Paladin, 4.Lava/Frost/Leg Mage Mobs: Ancient Guardian: Horizontal Strike, Thunderous Strike, Cannot be stunned. Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Abyssal Shackels, Magic Inhibitor, Cannot be stunned. General: (Success Rate 20% once you get the gear adjusted and hang of the event) Soon as one add with boss dies its almost a win. You have 5 minutes from start to win or the enrage will kill you. Start with said stats and adjust. Screenshot of gear used for a decent clear is as above. I was struggling some to kill the boss before enrage with a Frost Mage(not by alot) so I would suggest using a Lava Mage for the extra dps. If you have a better BG axe then that's even better DPS. ~Minimum 90 to 140 AR on all. The lower you go the harder the mobs will be. ~Minimum 100 to 140 Resist on all. ~Healing: Priest 1400, Paladin 1550, Mage 750 ~ DPS with minimum 25% Hit chance, Mage with 15% Hit Chance. Gear Immunity : Anti-stun : Mage, Paladin, Priest is a must Anti-slow : Paladin, Priest.. This help but its not 100% required... It also depends if adds with boss AoE slow often but they rarely do it. You get a massive gear stats hit with swiftness boots. Always depends what your other gear stats look wise and if you can take the hit or not. I won my 3 run without on my pope nor did I remember ever been hit with the slow. Priest : Only Heal, 100% All... For Boss, Heal on engage for Res buff(Must do). If Res base is lower then minimum your Mage might need to start with a heal to boost the priest Res buff. (I dint have to do this with said stats and that extra and probably only nuke from your mage on adds is greatly helpful. Paladin (Mob) : Taunt off or on depending what Armor.Res is at(I was doing better with taunt off). Go manual and heal lowest team member. Paladin (Totem) : Taunt Off, 40% self 80% team Paladin (Boss) : Taunt Off, 40% self 80% team, Stun on. Go Manual until the boss is alone then auto and go manual on mage to Nuke. Your priest should be able to keep your group up alone, worse case your paladin can spot but mine was nuking more then healing. Mage(Mob/Totem):Nuke, 80% All Mage(Boss): Nuke 80% All. Put the Paladin on auto and go manual on the Mage when the boss is alone and nuke. Reward : Moonlight Staff Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Light : Lineup One(by Chem) Team ~ Boss Manual pally to heal priest and yourself, and pray for: 1. Mare doesn't get hit 2. Barb doesn't defeated until one mob down 3. Priest doesn't get defeated until two mobs are down 4. You're good to go! Lineup Two(by LapCheong) : Berserker God, Holy Sage, Paladin, Lava Mage Paladin (Mob) : Taunt On, 85% self 80% team Paladin (Totem) : Taunt Off, 0% self 80% team Holy Sage : Resist Debuff, 75% All Barb God : Full Strength Lava Mage : Fireball, 0% self 1% team Holy Sage > Pope : Single attack has higher chance of applying debuff and lower cooldown. Requirements: Anti-bleed: Paladin Anti-stun: Mage, Paladin, Sage First strike: Sage > Lava > Barb Barb God: 50%+ Dodge Lava & Sage : 20%+ Hit Strategy : Sage needs first strike to apply resist debuff. Lava mage has to attack AFTER Sage. If mage has a first strike, take him off auto before the boss and turn it back on after Sage attacks. You will want your team almost full hp because you want Sage to apply debuff and save paladin’s heal for after the mob attacks. This Boss almost 100% RNG. To increase chances of success, manual paladin and focus it’s healing on your Sage & Lava Reward : Moonlight Axe Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Wind: (by Chem) Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Dagger Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Water + Light : Lineup One(by Chem) Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Hammer Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Water + Wind : (by Chem) Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Gun Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Light + Wind : Reward : Moonlight Sword Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Water + Light + Wind : (by Chem) Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Armor Shard OR random gold item + 4 Servant's Symbols Rewards: Redeemed at the (47,45) Dragon's Altar in Map 15(The Edge of the World) with Servant's Symbols Night Seal Breast Plate (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Dead Bone Storm Horn (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Decadence Armlet (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Light-built Heaven Band (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Bright Feather Boots (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Redeemed at the (47,45) Dragon's Altar in Map 15(The Edge of the World) with Moonlight Shards Lunar Corona Longsword (Moonlight Long Sword Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Batlle Axe (Moonlight Battle Axe Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Wand (Moonlight Wand Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Holy Hammer (Moonlight Hammer Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Holy Spear (Moonlight Musket Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Sharp Blade (Moonlight Blade Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Greave (Moonlight Greave Shard 0/3) Recommended item(s) to redeem in order :Staff -> Axe -> Hammer -> Armor -> Dagger -> Gun -> Sword